Off-road vehicles of various types, such as those used in the agriculture, construction and forestry industries are often tall and the operator is far from the ground such that navigating the vehicle over the terrain is even more difficult than navigating a passenger vehicle. Passenger cars use guidance systems to guide vehicle heading (e.g. GPS) but these guidance systems may not be sufficient for large vehicles traveling rough terrain or where the ground is covered by debris, residue, leaves and so on. Past attempts and systems address much different scenarios, and lack precision and reliability, among other issues.